Bon Appetit
Bon Appetit is the nineteenth episode of Underground Ernie. Plot Millie's excited for the arrival of French chef extraordinaire Marcel Le Magnifique and is planning a special meal for him. She sees Circle at the station and asks if she could pick up some fresh vegetables for her to use, while Ernie and Mr Rails set about cleaning up the platforms for their visitor. Circle arrives at Sprout's Organic Farm and learns that Farmer Sprout's van has broken down. She volunteers to take the vegetables to market for him, which Farmer Sprout happily agrees to. Circle returns to International Underground with carriages full of fruit and vegetables, much to Ernie and Mr Rails' dismay as they had just got the platform cleaned up. Circle leaves to pick up more vegetables, which begin stinking up her carriages. Paris pulls into International Underground with Marcel on board. The station's in a mess and Millie's so nervous she almost burns the lunch. But Marcel doesn't seem to mind - he adores the vegetables so much that he wants to use them as ingredients in his own meals. The meal is successful and Marcel offers Millie a chance to dine in one of his own restaurants in France. Millie gladly accepts, and Marcel happily returns to France onbored Paris to make the arrangements. At the sheds that night, Circle is happy how the day turned out, but the trains politely ask her to go for a wash-down. She declines, being too tired, and the other trains frown as they have to put up with the smell of stinky cabbages and onions all night. Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Farmer Sprout * Marcel Le Magnifique * Hammersmith and City * Bakerloo * Victoria * Jubilee * Circle * Paris Locations * International Underground Station * Control Tower * The Sheds * Circle's Line ** Sprout's Organic Farm Trivia * This episode marks the last appearance of Paris, and only appearance of Marcel Le Magnifique. Goofs * When Millie and Ernie meet Circle at International Underground, they are shown to be on the left platform, at the end of the station. When it cuts to their close up, however, they've moved to the platform adjacent to the control room. * Paris is shown to have a door on the front end of his carriage in one scene, which disappears and reappears at the back end in a later scene. * When everybody has lunch, the bookcase in the control room has disappeared. Gallery BonAppetitTitleCard.png|Title card BonAppetitPromo.png|Promotional image BonAppetit (1).png BonAppetit (2).png BonAppetit (3).png BonAppetit (4).png BonAppetit (5).png BonAppetit (6).png|"What shall we give him? Fish and chips?" BonAppetit (7).png BonAppetit (8).png BonAppetit (9).png BonAppetit (10).png BonAppetit (11).png BonAppetit (12).png BonAppetit (13).png BonAppetit (14).png BonAppetit (15).png BonAppetit (16).png BonAppetit (17).png BonAppetit (18).png BonAppetit (19).png BonAppetit (20).png BonAppetit (21).png BonAppetit (22).png|"You're as kind as a... cauliflower!" BonAppetit (23).png BonAppetit (24).png BonAppetit (25).png BonAppetit (26).png|"I'm sure Marcel Le Magnifique will be very impressed, this platform's so clean he could eat his lunch off it!" BonAppetit (27).png|"If you don't mind me saying, I think he'd prefer a plate!" BonAppetit (28).png BonAppetit (29).png BonAppetit (30).png|"Shall I stop off at Shopper's Paradise and buy a few microwave meals for you?" BonAppetit (31).png|"They do a very nice shepherd's pie." BonAppetit (32).png BonAppetit (33).png BonAppetit (34).png BonAppetit (35).png BonAppetit (36).png BonAppetit (37).png BonAppetit (38).png BonAppetit (40).png BonAppetit (41).png BonAppetit (42).png BonAppetit (43).png BonAppetit (44).png BonAppetit (45).png BonAppetit (46).png BonAppetit (47).png BonAppetit (48).png BonAppetit (49).png BonAppetit (50).png|"Do I detect that Farmer Sprout's van has broken down?" "Why yes it has! How on earth did you work that out?" BonAppetit (51).png|"Elementary, my dear Circle! I used my sense of smell..." "Oh!" BonAppetit (52).png BonAppetit (53).png BonAppetit (54).png BonAppetit (55).png BonAppetit (56).png|"Ergh! Onions!" BonAppetit (57).png BonAppetit (58).png BonAppetit (59).png BonAppetit (60).png BonAppetit (61).png BonAppetit (62).png BonAppetit (63).png BonAppetit (64).png BonAppetit (65).png BonAppetit (66).png BonAppetit (67).png BonAppetit (68).png BonAppetit (69).png BonAppetit (70).png BonAppetit (71).png BonAppetit (72).png|"We're putting on a special lunch for you in the office!" BonAppetit (73).png|"Sandwiches, no doubt." BonAppetit (74).png BonAppetit (75).png BonAppetit (76).png BonAppetit (77).png BonAppetit (78).png BonAppetit (79).png BonAppetit (80).png BonAppetit (81).png BonAppetit (82).png BonAppetit (83).png BonAppetit (84).png BonAppetit (85).png BonAppetit (86).png BonAppetit (87).png BonAppetit (88).png BonAppetit (89).png BonAppetit (90).png BonAppetit (91).png BonAppetit (92).png BonAppetit (93).png|"Orange and onion? So that's what it was!" BonAppetit (94).png BonAppetit (95).png BonAppetit (96).png BonAppetit (97).png BonAppetit (98).png BonAppetit (99).png BonAppetit (100).png BonAppetit (102).png BonAppetit (103).png BonAppetit (104).png BonAppetit (105).png BonAppetit (106).png BonAppetit (107).png BonAppetit (108).png BonAppetit (109).png|"Circle dear, I hope you don't mind me mentioning it, but we were rather hoping that you'd have a washdown before bed..." BonAppetit (110).png|"Not tonight, Victoria. I'm too tired, I'll leave it til the morning." BonAppetit (111).png|"But you must dear! You see, there's a rather strong smell coming from your cabbages..." BonAppetit (112).png|"Puh! Onions!!" BonAppetit (113).png Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes